Pokemon Invasion
by Sparkly Emerald
Summary: A brother and sister start out on thier journey and encounter something dark and dangerous. Something that wants to take Earth as it's own. Thanks for this idea goes to Umbreon's Shadow. Thanks, Bro!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The Professors Back!

In the small town of Pecha, two trainers slept (in separate rooms). Tomorrow, their journey through the Krictic Region would begin. Krictic was a unique region, in the fact that all Pokemon could be found here. And now, as these trainers sleep, something dark approaches the Pokemon world…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"BRIAN!!!!!" Kelli was banging on her brother's bedroom door, screaming her lungs out, trying to wake him up. Kelli was a 14-year-old girl with light blue-green eyes and light, brown hair that was always pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Go away…" Brian moaned annoyed. Brian was her 13-year-old brother who had shaggy, dark brown, almost black, hair and bright blue eyes.

"Brian, we have to leave now if we want to get a decent Pokemon." Kelli complained. Suddenly, Brian burst from his room, fully dressed in a long-sleeve tan shirt with brown t-shirt over it, blue jeans, ready to go. However, the door had slammed into Kelli's face.

"Let's GO!" Brian exclaimed. He took off running.

"Fine. If you insist." Kelli muttered sarcastically.

"Don't talk to strangers or loony gangsta's" Their mother said randomly.

"We won't." The two siblings answered automatically. The pair dashed out the door and would have run all the way to the professor's lab, but they weren't really in the best of shape. So they opted to walk instead. On the way they ran into their cousin, Matthew. Matt had brown eyes and hair and was wearing a blue T-shirt with black jeans.

"Matt." Kelli called getting his attention. Brian grinned in anticipation of his favorite joke. "Chestnut." Kelli announced. Matt began giggling like crazy. _____________________________________________________________________________________

"Matt, you're so lucky." Brian complained. "Me an' Kelli had to wait three, or four in Kelli's case, extra years before we could leave."

"But you turn ten right as Professor Cedar gets back." Kelli finished.

You see, the professor had to travel around the Region to other towns because it wasn't fair that he should stay in one place all the time. What if you were born in Krat city and you had to go to, say, Nixstar city to get your Pokemon? (About the distance from Evergrande to Mauville In Hoenn)

Matt just laughed.

"You have a mustache." He said pointing at Kelli's upper lip. Kelli silently fumed as the two boys continued to taunt her about her "mustache". Suddenly she smiled.

"You're just jealous of my righteous 'stache." She grinned stroking her thin facial hair. They had arrived at the lab by this point and since neither boy could come up with a good response, they decided to go ahead in.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Inside, the lab was dustier than anticipated, it seemed Professor Cedar hadn't been back long enough to do any house/lab cleaning. The Professor walked up to the trio.

"Hello, Professor Cedar." The three kids chorused.

"Hello!" Cedar smiled. "I assume you are here to get your trainer kits?" He was a friendly man, tall, about mid-thirties with short black hair and green eyes.

"Yes sir!" Matt said excitedly. Professor Cedar laughed happily.

"I see there's no shortage of enthusiasm here." He said. "Very well, walk this way." Brian and Kelli exchanged a playful glance and imitated the way the Professor walked. They walked into the next room, which had a table with three Pokeballs on it. Another girl, Chelsea, was already there. Chelsea was a girl from Kelli's school. They were friends, although Chelsea was a bit too quiet for Kelli's taste. Brian and Matt didn't know her and dismissed her as a moderately pretty brunette.

"Hi Chelsea!" Kelli said. Chelsea jumped. "Whoops sorry." Kelli said remembering how jumpy Chelsea was.

"Sorry!" Chelsea said. Everyone looked at her confusedly. "Sorry!" She yelped again.

"Anyway," Professor Cedar began. "There are 4 starters to pick from. Skitty, Munchlax, Teddiursa, and Zigzagoon. Now ladies you may pick first." Kelli and Chelsea both stepped up.

"I'd like Teddiursa if you don't mind." Chelsea said softly.

"I'll take Skitty, 'kay?" Kelli asked.

"Sure, here ya go." Cedar handed the two girls their Pokemon along with a small cloth bag. "That's your trainer kit, in the bag." Cedar explained.

Next the boys selected their starters.

"I want Zigzagoon!" Matt exclaimed.

"Cool. That means Munchlax is mine." Brian said. After Cedar handed the boys their own kits, the four kids walked outside. They all opened their trainer kits; inside each kit was a Pokedex, a trainer card; two potions and five poke balls.

"Neat." Kelli commented.

"Uh, now what?" Matt said.

"We have an adventure, genius!" Kelli exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm takin' on the Krictic League!" Brian shouted

"Me too." Matt and Chelsea echoed.

"What about you Kelli?" Brian asked.

"I don't know…" Kelli answered thoughtfully. She smiled. "I guess I'll just wing it."

"You'll wing it?" Matt asked. "You have to pick."

"No I don't. I'll pick later. The Krictic League tournament is a year away and The Grand Festival is a year and a half away. I don't have to decide for a long time." The others shrugged.

"One more question." Matt said. "Are we all gonna travel together?"

"You guys can do what you want I'm splitting off from you guys." Brian and Kelli said, simultaneously. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I'd like to travel with you, Matt." Chelsea said.

"Cool, let's go." Matt said.

So Matt and Chelsea walked off talking about why the sky was blue and why bird Pokemon flew and why the sea couldn't be purple. Brian and Kelli decided to finally meet their Pokemon instead of keeping them closed up in their little round containers.

"Come on out, Skitty!" Kelli said.

"Let's go, Munchlax!" Brian called. A blast of red light came from the Pokeballs and when the light faded the two afore mentioned Pokemon stood before their trainers.

"Hi there, Skitty." Kelli said, squatting down and holding out a hand to her Pokemon. Skitty sniffed Kelli's hand and then rubbed up against it, asking for a pat on the head. Meanwhile, Brian was getting to know Munchlax.

"Hey, what's up? I'm Brian." Brian told Munchlax.

"Munch…" Munchlax yawned scratching its belly.

"Hey, Kel, wanna have a battle?" Brian asked.

"Sure." Kelli grinned. "You wanna battle, Skitty?"

"Nya." Skitty mewled nodding.

"You ready, Muchlax?" Brian asked.

"Munch, Munch." Munchlax nodded assuming a defensive posture.

"Time for da smack down!" Brian shouted.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROY JENKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINS!!!!!" Kelli shouted.

"Muchlax use Tackle." Brian called. Munchlax ran forward, with surprising speed and crashed into Skitty. Skitty mewled pitifully, then Munchlax's eyes clouded over and he looked at Skitty lovingly.

"Skitty, use Tackle." Kelli said. Skitty slammed into Muchlax causing it to fall over backwards.

"Munchlax don't take that use Metronome." Brian called. Munchlax however was not listened. He was currently chasing Skitty around in circles, trying to hug her.

"Um, what's going on?" Brian asked. Kelli opened her Pokedex and skimmed the information on Skitty and Munchlax. Suddenly she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Brian demanded.

"Munchlax is infatuated by Skitty." Kelli said.

"Eeew, you mean like, he's in love with her? So their gonna have little Skitlaxs?" Brian asked disgustedly.

"NO!" Kelli said, horrified. "I'm guessing that earlier when Munchlax slammed into Skitty it triggered her Cute Charm effect which infatuates the other Pokemon if it's the opposite gender." Kelli explained.

"Oh." Brian said. "So once we return them to their Pokeballs they should be fine, right?"

"I guess." Kelli answered. Brian returned his Munchlax and then let him back out. Muchlax seemed normal enough.

"Well, let's just call this match a draw." Brian said.

"Deal." Kelli said shaking his hand. Then they turned to leave but someone was blocking their way. Actually it was two someones.

"Hand over your Pokemon." The first one, who was male, said.

"Now." The other one, a female, said. She gestured to an Arcanine and a Gengar. "Or these two will make you."

**So what'd ya think? Like it? Hate it? Either way please review. I made up the Krictic Region, if you couldn't tell. I made it up after my brother GBP made up his own region with his own Pokemon. This one doesn't have made-up Pokemon, but it has original towns and gym leaders. If you want to suggest some Towns or Gym Leaders go to Shizuka Taiyou's ****The Krictic Region**** Forum. Ohyeah, the thing about how the Professor travels around the region was GBP's idea from Brian's Journey but he said I could use it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Invasion

Chapter 2

"Excuse me?" Kelli said.

"You heard me, hand over your Pokemon!" The woman said. She was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with a Fire Symbol on it with a red skirt and knee high red boots.

"Why should we?" Brian said.

"If you don't there may be an unfortunate accident." The man said. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black jeans with white sneakers.

"Run!" Kelli shouted.

"Agreed!" Brian, well, agreed. The siblings returned their Pokemon and ran towards Professor Cedar's lab.

"Arcanine, Flamethrower!" The woman yelled. A wall of flames erupted between Kelli and Brian.

"Oh, not good, not good." Brian said. He was trapped on the side with the evil crazies.

"Uh, uh, I'll go get help!" Kelli said nervously. She ran into Professor Cedar's lab.

"Professor, Professor!" She shouted.

"Oh, did you forget something?" Cedar asked her.

"No, me and Brian were attacked by evil dudes, and Brian's trapped!" Kelli shrieked.

"What?" Cedar cried. "Wait right here." Cedar ran into another room and came out with a Pokeball in his hand. "Where's Brian?"

"Follow me!" Kelli cried running back out, with Cedar right behind her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Brian was quickly losing ground against the two villains. He had called out Munchlax and was trying to keep the two busy. The only reason Munchlax had lasted this long was his Thick Fat ability. A Pokemon with the Thick Fat ability has a heightened resistance to fire and ice-type moves. The woman was doing all the battling the man was content to just stand back and watch. Maybe he thought it wasn't fair to smack down a newbie trainer with two mega-powerful Pokemon. Anyway the point is Brian's Munchlax wasn't going to be able to take much more.

"Just give it up, kid." The woman shouted at Brian.

"No thanks." Brian replied. Just then someone shouted.

"Water Pulse!" A huge jet of water ripped through the flames behind Brian and slammed into the Arcanine.

"What?" The woman shouted.

"You shouldn't pick on defenseless trainers." Cedar said stepping forward. Standing in front of him was a Blastoise. "Use Hydro Cannon!" Cedar shouted. The Hydro Cannon slammed into the Arcanine with incredible force, knocking it out. "

"Hahaha! I've still got it." Cedar chuckled.

"Ooooh!" The woman cried. "You may have beaten me but can you beat James' Gengar?" The man looked at her with annoyance. "What?" She said.

"Don't just go blurting out our names, Kali." He said, saying her name a little louder than the rest of the sentence.

"What does it matter? They're not our real names! Just go kick that old guy's butt!" Kali screeched.

"Old?" Cedar asked. "I'll have you know, I'm only thirty-four!"

"Gengar, Dark Pulse." James commanded.

"Blastoise dodge it and use Hydro Pump!" Cedar countered. Blastoise did and amazing barrel roll out of the way and let loose with a tremendous Hydro cannon. Gengar was knocked out.

"Ugh, you got lucky old man." James sneered, recalling his fallen Pokemon. "It doesn't matter anyway. This whole planet will soon be ours and all the Pokemon as well." James said. He pulled a shining blue disc out of his pocket and squeezed it, as he did He and Kali both disappeared.

"Brian, are you alright?" Kelli asked walking over to him.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Brian responded. He turned to Professor Cedar. "How is your Blastoise so strong?" He asked. Cedar chuckled.

"I was quite the trainer up until about thirteen years ago." He said. "I quit training Pokemon when my wife became pregnant with Kristy." Kristy was the professor's six-year-old daughter, she had green eyes like the professor and long red hair like her mother. "I became a Pokemon Professor so I could stay close to Pokemon and still have a relationship with my daughter." Cedar explained.

"That must have been hard." Kelli said.

"A little, but I've never regretted the decision." Cedar said, smiling.

"Wow, well thanks for saving me from those loony gansta's." Brian said.

"Yeah, our mom told us to watch out for loony gansta's but we ran right into them." Kelli said, shaking her head.

"Alrighty then." The Professor said. "I'll just leave now." The Professor backed away and ran into his lab.

"Yeah, let's not tell her about that." Brian said.

"Agreed." Kelli said, nodding. The two teens walked back home.

"MOM!" Brian shouted.

"Don't yell." Their mom said walking over to them.

"We wanted to show you our new Pokemon!" Kelli said.

"New Pokemon?" Their mother glared at them. "What happened to your old ones?" Kelli blinked.

"We never had any before." Kelli said, confusedly.

"Well then, how can you have new ones?" Their mom cried, throwing her arms in the air.

"Look! I got a Munchlax!" Brian said releasing his Pokemon and ignoring his mother.

"I got a Skitty!" Kelli exclaimed, releasing her Pokemon as well.

"They're so cute!" Their mom cooed petting her children on the head. Kelli and Brian decided their mom was slightly weirder than they originally thought and recalled their Pokemon.

"Well, we need to pack." Kelli said.

"Oh yeah." Brian said. The two teens ran back upstairs and started packing. In her room Kelli was neatly and strategically packing her bag, while next door, in his own room, Brian was just stuffing things in his backpack. The two siblings walked back down about an hour or so later. Brian's tan backpack was now oddly shaped, and was that a sock sticking out his back pocket? Kelli's brown messenger back was still it's normal shape but you could see it was stuffed, too. Probably jeans… and books…

Anywhoo, the two kids walked over to their mom. Kelli and Brian hugged their mom. They tried to pull away but they're mom seemed unwilling to let go.

"Um, Mom?" Brian said.

"We can't breathe!" Kelli choked out. Their mother let go then.

"Bye, kids. Don't fall of any ski lifts. After you eat, wait thirty minutes before you go swimming. Wear clean underwear every day." their mom looked straight at Brian for this one. "Remember to brush your teeth and don't stay up too late, and-"

"Okay, Mom, got it!" Kelli yelled as she ran down the street.

"Yup, Bye!" Brian called.

"Love you!" their mom called.

"Back at'cha!" the teens called.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The two teens soon reached the edge of town. Kelli turned to Brian.

"Well, this is where we part ways, Son." She said with an old west drawl. Brian laughed and punched her playfully.

"I'm not your son." he grinned.

"Well, bye, Squirt." Kelli said. Despite the fact Brian was taller.

"Yeah, bye, Shorty.", Brian said. The two siblings hugged and walked opposite ways.

Brian headed down the path to Nixstar City as Kelli headed towards the Pecha Ridge on her way to Dargten Hallow.

As Kelli walked through the woods, she failed to notice something or someone following stealthily behind her.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

**Next Time, we find out what it is that's following Kelli. Also I'm looking for a beta for this story. Any offers?**


End file.
